


Supersonic Woman

by finesthour (turntnip)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntnip/pseuds/finesthour
Summary: A late 70s AU cos what if Newt and Leta went to Hogwarts at the same time Lily Evans and James Potter were there?Leta Kama, only daughter of the Kama family, transfers to Hogwarts in Year 5. Follow her through emotional hardships, family estrangement, and a war brewing.





	Supersonic Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers, I hope you enjoy my Leta centric fic and I'd appreciate any feedback. This can be considered a timeswap fixit because I can lol. Thanks, have a lovely time!

“August 1, 1970. Leta Kama.  
I love my older brother. A gentle and benevolent man. He is 13 years my senior and an accomplished auror of the French Ministry of Magic. I hope to be as well liked and successful as my older brother one day.”

Yusuf Kama turned the page of the old diary. He hadn’t meant to open it but the tiny book had fallen out of a box and as he reached to pick it up, the book seemed to glimmer at him. He figured Leta had enchanted it. His younger half sister always surprised him with her quirks and quips. 

He agreed that he was successful at his place of work but he couldn’t agree much with her younger self thinking of him as a “well liked” wizard. He couldn’t afford friendships in Paris. Pure-blood families in France were either elitist or too animalistic in his eyes. Cretins and bottom feeders, the lot of them. 

He kept on reading.

“December 23, 1970. Leta Kama.  
I found out a secret today. I am a Lestrange. I heard a commotion in father’s office. He doesn’t want me to meet my real father. Corvus Lestrange is his name.”

The young auror snapped the journal shut.

He didn’t even want to think of the past. Of what that horrible man and the unspeakable horrors he unleashed on the Kama family. “Imbécile!” he cursed that foul cockroach of a man.

“Oh Yusuf, you’re not really reading my diary are you?” As soon as he heard that velveteen voice he straightened his back.

“Well, the enchantment you cast wasn’t a very strong one was it now, ma caille.” His lips upturned at her amused expression. Leta Kama Lestrange enters the old dingy room in the Kama’s Paris family home. “Still wearing your school robes?”, Yusuf asks.

Leta picks at her light blue Beauxbaton Academy fitted uniform as she walks to her older brother. “Former school robes.” She grimaced at the thought of switching to horrid, monochrome robes. 

Yusuf shared similar thoughts. He didn’t see the point of her transferring to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her current school offered impressive courses and extracurriculars on par with Hogwarts. But alas, her other family wanted Leta to experience the finer and higher things in life.

“You don’t have to move. You don’t have to go to Hogwarts if you just tell that bastard NO..” He edged closer to his sister. HIS sister. “You are a Kama.”

The brown haired girl’s face lit up. “I know, Yusuf.” Being a Kama, she believed, was the best gift in the world. A loving father, Mustafa, bestowed upon her much wisdom about Senegalese culture, history, and magic. Yusuf, her half brother, taught her to be curious and upfront. She was nurtured by two men who she thought so highly of her whole life. However, they weren’t her only family. The memory of the day she found out the truth made her eyes turn dark and sorrowful. “I know…” 

She looked like a little girl just then, Yusuf noticed. He can’t let her go to that monster.

“He doesn’t deserve to know you.”

Leta flinched. After 15 years living as a Kama, her birth father, Corvus Lestrange, reached out to her. He wanted to be her father now. He wanted to be part of her life.

“It doesn’t matter.” She said as she took the diary from his rough hands. She smiled, “I must know that other side of me. I need to know.” Her fingers stretched over the cover of the diary, the quick and fiery change of her gaze startling him. “Now tell me how you managed to reverse my enchantment.”

To be continued..


End file.
